A wild ride
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Rated M for... stuff... Draco/OC


**A/N: This is for ****Blackwolf-20****'s ****It Happened on the Hogwarts Express Challenge!**** Oh and one more thing, I was about halfway through writing this but then it closed out without saving so this one may not be as good.**

**Elletta POV**

Yeah my name is Elletta, it's weird I know. It meansmischievous**, **that basically describes me. I even look mischievous, so I've heard. I have short, black, spikey hair with emerald green eyes that compliment my pale skin. So, in other words, I look like a vampire. People like to make fun of me, calling me just that. A vampire. In fact, three times in one day, some Slytherin's came up to me and asked me why I was in the castle, considering I was a vampire. Slytherin assholes…

Especially Malfoy's friends Crabb. I hate him so much. Every time he opens his mouth around me (which is usually to spit and insult at me( I punch him in the face. He is my least favorite person in the whole school. Whenever I tell my friends (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) say the same exact thing, ""But not as much as Malfoy, right?" but, to be honest, I don't hate Malfoy with as much of a burning passion. He was never particularly mean to _me_. Though he called Hermione a Mudblood, Harry a countless number of things that usually have _has_ to do with his parents, and makes fun of Ron for being poor. But never really me.

I watched the train pull in. great, I thought, fourth year being bullied by a fairly large amount of people. I looked around for them, but they were no where to be found. I decided to look for them on the train. No such luck though. I was one of the last people on the train so I had to just sit in the first compartment with room for me. Sadly, that first compartment held Malfoy, Crabb, Goyel and an empty seat. I sighed and slid the door open leaning on the doorframe. And it begins, I thought.

"Oh, look what we have here! Miss Love wants to join the party." I went up to him and punched him in the face. As I walked back to the doorframe I saw Malfoy snicker. I smiled and shook my head slightly

"Look," I said leaning back on the doorframe, "I don't like this _any_ more that you do. But there are no other seats."

"That's great to hear, bye." Crabb said rolling his eyes and looking out the window, I took two books out of my bag and slammed them into his lap. He gasped for breath as Malfoy and I laughed our asses off

"Here sit down," he said moving his stuff so I could sit down, "this should be entertaining." I walked to the seat cautiously. This was unlike him.

I sat down and looked out the window. They started back up their conversation as if I wasn't there. But I really couldn't care less. I thought about how we were attacked over the summer. I felt Malfoy's hand brush against mine, my heart jumped and I looked at him. But I quickly looked away when I felt my cheeks get hot. Crabb and Goyel snickered, I shot them a cold glare. That shut them up. I went back to looking out the window. Was I _really_ falling for Malfoy? The same boy who had been a complete ass to my friends? Then again, it was Hermione that said it doesn't matter what your friends think of a guy, as long as he's good to you. Well, even though they have some _strong_ opinions on him, he was never truly mean to me.

Malfoy cleared his throat, "Shouldn't you two be changing into your robes?" he said raising his eyebrows in almost a demanding way

"Well should you be doing the same thing then?" Goyel asked confused

"I have better things to do." They reluctantly left. Leaving us alone in the compartment. I built up the courage to talk to him and then shunned myself for having to build up courage.

"Hey, uh, Malfoy. I…" I lost words because he turned to look at me. My heart jumped and I was staring into his eyes. It was like getting lost in something beautiful you never knew was there. Actually, that's exactly what it was.

"I love you." He blurted. His eyes went wide and he looked away. I turned in my seat to face him and held my knees close to me with my arms. I smiled and my cheeks started to hurt as well as burn. I bit my lips and watched him squirm uncomfortably. He leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair, messing up the always-perfectly-gelled style he had everyday. My heart almost jumped out of my chest he looked so adorably embarrassed. He started to stand up, "Well… I should go."

"Wait don't!" I said standing up and grabbing his hand

He turned and looked down at out hands. His eyes showed deep emotion that made my heart want to melt. I opened my mouth to say something, but getting lost in his eyes made me forget what I was going to say. I hadn't noticed we had been getting closer and closer to each other until he put his hands on my hips. I didn't take a step back. We inched closer and closer to each other. I put a hand on his shoulder; he leaned down close to my face.

"I probably shouldn't do this…" he whispered, I thought I detected a hint of hurt in his voice

"Yes, yes you should." I said pulling him closer

I pressed my lips to his before he could protest anymore. He back up to against the wall, I could feel his heart beat racing. So was mine, but I think mine was faster. The adrenalin pumped through my veins as his hands slipped up my back. I shuddered and smiled. I clung to the collar of his shirt, trying to unbutton it. But it was hard because, well… you know.

He pushed me onto the seat; his hands were on the back of my neck. My heartbeat was so fats I thought I would have a heart attack. His lips moved to my neck, I found control of my hands when they weren't shaking. I undid the buttons to reveal his bare chest. My breath was taken away, _oh my fucking_ _GOD_! I always knew he was kind of hot, but I never knew he had a _six_ pack. Well, who did know? I did, and I was so happy I did.

"Draco," I whispered in his ear, "I do love you, by the way."

"Really?" he said looking at me, I laughed and clung to his neck

"Of coarse I do. Now kiss me you idiot." I said grabbing him again and kissing him.

I felt his hands slip under my shirt and onto my skin, pulling off the over shirt. How did I know I shouldn't have worn layers? But the tank top I had on underneath was skin tight, so it wasn't _that_ bad. Well, I thought, at least my jeans were loose. I ripped the rest of his shirt off. For a split second I forgot we were on a seat, and turned over. He fell onto the floor, brining me with him. I laid on top of him, and we laughed.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked

"Yeah, why not?"

"Are you ok with this?" he said going back to my neck before I could answer

"What do you think?" I said propping my self up a bit so I could look at him. He smiled, moving his hands to my hips again. "So, are you going to fuck me or not?"

I kissed him again, biting his lip, making him quietly moan. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, him doing the same thing. My breathing became staggered and shaky. His was fast paced yet smooth. My hands felt up his chest and stomach.

"Elleta?" he asked as his hands slipped under the straps on my shoulder

"Hm…?"

"Shouldn't we, like, lock the door?" I pulled away and jumped for my bag. I pulled out my wand and with a wave the shudders were down and the doors were locked. "That's better." He took my hand and pulled me back down on top of him.


End file.
